So What Happened?
by Ashflight1699
Summary: We already saw what happened to Shun, but what did Yumei do after escaping Shun's explosion. If you know Yumei, its quite obvious. A spinoff from Mission Holdup.
1. Chapter 1

**Ash: Hey peeps! This is what happened to Yumei while after the Brawlers got Shun back to the palace...**

(Meanwhile, after Jesse and Yumei's secret theatre class, Kazarina nearly barges in and Yumei has to transport fast. Kazarina is in a bad mood...)

K: I have failed to get a human subject for my experiments, and you have failed to get me information on the brawlers!

J: _(She's still ranting about my failure that happened, like, a month ago? Fail... Ugh, Yumei is rubbing off on me...) _Forgive me Mistress Kazarina.

K: Grrr! But since I can still use trickery and I have the feeling you would do it quite properly, I have an assignment for you.

J: ?

K: I am talking about kidnapping one of the brawlers.

J: !

K: And a specific one at that. I've already gotten info on Kuso, but there is one very unusual human among them.

J: _(Please not Yumei...please not Yumei, just not Yumei...)_

K: I need you to find Shun Kazami.

J: ? How come?

K: DO NOT QUESTION ME, JESSE GLENN!

J: Er, forgive me Mistress...

K: Hmph! His sisters are too powerful to capture, one constantly alert, the other, her mouth a weapon.

J: *snorts in laughter*

K: What's so amusing, Jesse?

J: Um, nothing Mistress. Please continue on the excruciatingly important mission briefing.

K: Was that sarcasm, Jesse?

J: No, ma'am.

K: Mistress to you!

J: Yes, Mistress Kazarina.

K: Is that yes to my scolding, or yes to sarcasm? You know what? I don't think I care anymore. I'm capturing this...this...

J: *sigh* Interfering, apathetic, and annoyingly silent teenager.

K: Yes, thank you, because as I've realized, he has exhibited no signs of powers or strength compared to his sisters.

J: What if he's just...ah...hiding them?

K: I was just going to mention the subject! That's why _you _are going, and not _me_.

J: _(I definitely feel loved...) _ I am honored, Mistress.

K: Now go!

J: *leaves* *sigh* Here we go again...another unnecessary meeting with the brawlers...sometimes I doubt if I'm ever going to go back to normal life again...


	2. Chapter 2

**Sh: Honestly, the short writing is _killing _me.**

**Ash: You'll survive.**

**Yumei: Remind me why I'm in this story again?**

**Ash: ...You know, I'm not completely sure, but surely someone wondered what happened to you.**

**Yumei: Uh-huh, what if they didn't?**

**Ash: Then nobody would be reading this, happy?**

**Yumei: No.**

**Ash: *tick mark* I do not own Bakugan! OC's are all mine. _Make that clear Yumei._**

**__Yumei: *sweatdrop***

(Meanwhile on Neathia...)

Y: _He's sleeping again?_

T: Well _you _try healing the 87% damage without breaking some rule! Sybillene or Neathian!

Y: You've got a point...But I hate the fact that the third shield is down and one of the most needed castle knight is lying injured in bed is really frustrating!

T: *Covers her mouth* *hissing* Do you want the whole whole entire world to know that? Oh, I forgot you're doing that on purpose...

J: (Hiding in the corner) _( A little too late. My dear maiden has unintentionally given me a passage and necessary way to live...)_

_(Jesse manages to sneak into the hospital wing undetected and knocks out the neathian guards protecting Shun. Then he slowly removes machines. Problem is Shun was just about to wake up...)_

J: *realizes that Shun's awake* Oh you're not ruining anything! *covers Shun's mouth*

Sh: *murderously glares at him while struggling**muffled* Yumei will kill you when she finds out!

J: I'm sorry I can't understand you!

(frenetic beeping of machine accelerates,and Shun's bandages start turning crimson.)

Sh: Let- Ack! Ow! *lets out a muffled screech of pain*

J: Shush! *presses harder against Shun's mouth, suffocating him* What did you do to get so many machines on you?

Y: *runs into room* Jesse? What are you doing here? *shriek* You're going to kill him!

J: *gasp* Fate hast escaped me once more!

Y: Don't quote Shakespeare while trying to kill my brother! Let him go, you theatre freak! *rushes toward him*

J: With pleasure! *lets go but begins to transport with Shun*

Y: Don't you _**dare**_, Jesse Glenn! (grabs Jesse's hand before disappearing in a flash of light.)

**Ash: Another chapter done...*sigh***

**Shun: You're overdramatic.**

**Ash: Says the forever moody person.**

**Yumei: She definitely got you that time _nii-san_.Review peoples of the real world!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ash:I'm baaaack!**

**Yumei: Yeah, and I got onto your account and fixed a few things with your story. After all I was there...**

**Ash: _You did WHAAAT?_**

**__Yumei: ? What's wrong?**

**Ash: (steam blowing out of ears) OFF THE COMPUTER!**

**Yumei: Well _excuse _me! *walks out of room***

**Ash: *checks story* Phew! She only got to changing one word...**

(They reappear in Kazarina's biology laboratory...)

Y: *coughs as dust surrounds the group* Do you _ever _keep this place clean?

J: Yumei, you fool! You could have been _killed_!

Y: Really? How?

J: You were not intended to come, so electric currents through the transport can-

Y: Okay, okay, but why would you care if I get killed? I bet even Shun wouldn't care.

J: ..._(Time to __definitely __find a distraction tactic!) _Well, ah, you are my first theatre student. It wouldn't help my reputation to have my first student killed.

Y: Liar.

J: What? It's true!

Y: Somebody isn't telling the whole truth!

J: What more should I say?

Y: Maybe a confession on why you tried to kill my brother!

J: You really think I'd go through the trouble of getting on Neathia, slipping past the third shield, nearly exposing myself, and get embarrassed to death by my own student, for the sake of getting rid of a castle knight?

Y: That's believable!

J: Give me a perfectly sane explanation on how that is believable!

Y: I'm afraid you're asking the wrong person!

J: Oh, but I'm afraid you have no choice!

Y: *literally screaming now* And how exactly are you going to get an answer out of me?

(Kazarina walks in to find the two bickering...)

K: _(I believe Jesse did his job too well...)_

Y: (looks up to see Kazarina and scowls at her...) You again.

K: (Flashes an evil glance at her...) Well,well,well. If it isn't the Kazami's little pet weasel.

Y: (In a cool voice) If it isn't the little blue skinned freak.

J: (Flinches)

Y: What? I can call her a blue skinned freak if I want to. And I will again. Blue s-

J: (Covers her mouth) Now would be time to _shut up, Yumei Kazami._

K: _(How do they know each other so well?)_ ... Well done, Jesse. You have brought me two human subjects.

Y: Shall we make that zero?

K: (hisses, then presses a button. Two clank arms come to life.) No, it shall _stay _as two!

Y: (Shrugs) Well today _is _opposite day so...what are those? (Arm hand comes to grab he but she nimbly steps aside.) What are those spindly things for? Are they grabbers? FYI, you need to make those things a bit less straw like. They literally look like I could break them. Like this! (Dodges another attach them jumps on it. It collapses to pieces.) See?

J: (Stares shocked at Yumei, then looks up nervously to Kazarina...)

Y: I told you it would break, Rina, but would you listen for one second? Noooo.

K: (Stares shocked at Yumei then glares murderously at her. Electricity crackles around her fingers.)

J: !Yumei look _out_!

**Ash: Ah, the beauty of suspense...**

**Sh: *walks in* ?**

**Ash: What?**

**Sh: When did you get here?**

**Ash: Explain later. Bye peeps! REVIEW POR FA-PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ash: This chapter took a _while._ Despite it being so short.**

**Shun: From what I read last time-**

**Ash: Since when do you _read? _**

**Shun: *Glare***

**Ash: Okay, continue...**

**Shun: Apparently Yumei changed a word in the last chapter. What was it?**

**Ash: You couldn't guess?**

**Shun: ...**

**Ash: I know, stupid question. Okay, on her rant to Kazarina about the grabber machine, Yumei changed "Kazarina" to "Rina". Happy?**

**Sh: *shrug* I guess whoever asked that was happy.**

**Ash: Wait...so you didn't read it?**

**Sh: Uh...uh...Ash doesn't own bakugan! And that's good because _she would destroy me!_**

* * *

J: (Grabs Yumeì and pulls her out of range. Bolts of electricity hit where she was three seconds ago...)

Y: !

Kazarina: ! Jesse how dare-

J: You said you needed them alive!

K: I only need one alive!

J: Shun is half dead!

K: I am well aware of that, but he is still half alive if you look at it on the optimistic side.

J: Well it's kinda hard to be optimistic when it's quite obvious he won't be alive for very long!

K: My experiments shouldn't kill him.

J: _Shouldn't _kill him? That's comforting!

Y: (tugs on his sleeve) Now it is officially my turn to tell you to shut up. You're going to get yourself killed _along _with the rest of us!

J: Go.

Y: What?

J: Go!

K: What?

J: (grabs Yumeì 's hand) *starts teleporting*

Y: Hey! WAIT! *snatches a _still_ dazed Shun* But I wanna-

(They teleport)

(They reappear on a cliff overlooking the palace...)

Y: -punch Kazy!

J: What did you say?

Y: Uhhhhh, nothing...

J: Get out of here as soon as you can.

Y: Well excuse me, you weird alien theatre freak-

J: That is quite the title.

Y: Shut up! I don't have a teleportation device!

J: (tosses one to her) Now you do.

Y: (inspects it)

J: What?

Y: I'm checking for explosives.

J: _What?_

Y: Yep.

J: Excuse me, but if I wanted to have killed you, do you think I would have done so during theatre classes?

Y: No, because I won the battle that caused you to make that deal. As far as I'm concerned, you're a man of your word, but that doesn't mean you won't blow me up to get rid of me. And my brother.

J: There are _no _explosives. Promise.

Y: Why should I believe you?

J: Didn't you just say I was a man of my word? Now _do _get lost before Mistress Kazarina gets here.

Y: You mean Kazy.

J: Begone, fool!

Y: Okay, but what about-

J: I'll be fine, just GO!

Y: *puts on a pouty face before pressing the button*

J: ... _(There will not be a chance I will be seeing her again...)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ash: I'm back! *Checks around for Yumeì* Okay, good. Sorry I've been gone for so long! I've been working on my other story "Murdered in Plain Sight". It's a crossover, so ...yeah! Anyways I've uploaded the next chapter. Please don't yell at me. :(**

**Yumeì: I'M YELLING AT YOU RIGHT NOW!**

**Shun: Yumeì! You made me drop the soup bowl! It freaking _burns!_**

**Yumeì and Ash: -_- Figures.**

* * *

Y: *Teleports in with Shun* Whew! Okay, go through the checklist. Jesse not here. *looks around* Check! No traps by Kazarina? *Taps around with her foot and searches around with doom energy* Check! Shun still dazed? *Turns to see a quite fine Shun glaring at her*(Small voice) You're looking...peppy.

Sh: What the heck was that?

Y: What was what?

Sh: Jesse, Kazarina...YOU!

Y: Are you sure you weren't hallucinating?

Sh: Don't play yourself out of this Yumeì! How the heck did Jesse get in here? How do you know him?

Y: I thought I explained that when we got you out of that mess in the caves.

Sh: Are you trying to tell me that you told him how to get in!

Y: Well, no. i was expecting him however. Or, well, Tabitha knew that.

Sh: _

Y: What? It's not like we could _tell _you...Besides, your blood pressure is bound to go up with all that anger.

Sh: But-!

Y: Uh-uh. Fabia would murder me if she found out I got you mad. *Winks*

Sh: You owe me.

Y: *Honey sweet voice* Oh of course I do, but you can't blackmail me with it or I'll turn you into a stone and toss you with other _identical _stones.

Sh: I get your threat, but what's with you and Jesse. You guys know each other far too well considering you only go for theatre tutorials.

Y: o_O What are you suggesting?

Sh: Nothing in particular. Just...maybe...are you _more_ than just acquaintances?

Y: *hair fluffs up like a cat's* Now why the heck would you care?

Sh: Just curious.

Y: NONE OF YOUR BEESWAX MISTER!

Sh: Okay, if you won't answer that, how did you meet Jesse?

Y: Long story.

Sh: *Sits upright on bed* I have time. Not like I'm going anywhere.

Y: Well I have to go don't I. *Stands up abruptly and races out*

Sh: Yumeì!

Y: _(I hope this war ends soon. I'd hate to be on the opposite of Jesse all the time...Can't dote on it forever! Gotta go on some other mission!)_

* * *

**Ash: That concludes this story. Whew, I'm on a role. _Two stories finished! _I know, i'm a slow writer compared to other writer such as Copperpelt, but I'm getting there! Review this last chapter folks! Those of you who reviewed...YOU ARE THE BEST! I also want to let you know _Dreamflight4798_ is doing the story on which Yumeì meets Jesse. If you have any personal requests on that subject you will have to appeal directly to her! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
